PPC Rec Center/Zingenmir's List
Hi there, and welcome to Zingenmir's Rec List! As I read a lot of both fan and original fiction, and have been doing so for quite a few years now, I have a long list of goodfic (and good books, but this isn't the place to rec them) saved in my bookmarks. They won't all make it up here at once, I'm afraid, since there really are quite a lot of them, but the list will grow. (And grow, and grow, and grow...) Hopefully, you'll be able to find something on this list that you want to read, and if not...well, there are other Rec Lists to check out! Crossovers * The Magic of Torchwood by Bella The Strange - T rated - Torchwood x Harry Potter ** Writing Status: WiP ** Summary: The Torchwood team have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set between Adam and Reset. Rated T because of Jack Harkness, swearing, mature themes, slash etc... it's Torchwood! ** Warnings: Nothing worse than what's in Torchwood, really. Some swearing, Jack Harkness, Voldemort and Death Eaters, war, mentions of torture, brief mention of rape viewed through a 51st century lens...nothing particularly graphic, though. It doesn't go above the T rating. ** Why do I like it? This amazing fic takes the Torchwood team, de-ages them, and sends them to Hogwarts. Everyone is IC, there are extremely few details that make the reader suspend disbelief, and, speaking of details, it's incredibly detailed in terms of plot and characterization. Add good writing, good SPaG, and good storytelling to the mix and you've got "The Magic of Torchwood". It's funny, dramatic, and gripping, and a great read. While this is still a WiP, she updates every Wednesday, generally without fail. The story is currently in the events of the seventh Harry Potter book. There's also a Facebook group, which is full of great people who discuss the story, recommend fics, post pictures and articles relating to different fandoms, ask questions, suggest stories, post links to or pieces of some of their own stories...in essence, a full community, and they're quite welcoming. Check it out! Single Fandom Avengers * Doppelgangers by scintillulae - K+ rated (author's rating: PG) - 2012 movieverse ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Steve makes the mistake of taking Thor to the zoo. Tony makes the mistake of buying nine penguins. Everyone else thinks they’ve made the mistake of joining the Avengers in the first place. ** Warnings: Some language, hilarity ** Why do I like it? Well, penguins. And the Avengers. And everyone's in character, too, which means it's amazing. It's hilarious, it's wonderful, and I don't think I could ever manage to read it without laughing. A wonderful humorfic, whether you're feeling down or not. Fairy Tales * Lubberkin by Gehayi - General Audiences rated - Rumpelstiltskin reworking (previously published) ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Mortals will take and take and take forever--we learned that early on. Nowadays we try to teach them that you get what you give. ** Why do I like it? It's by Gehayi and it's fantastic. Essentially, it's the sort of story that's beautifully written and gets better and better the further you get into it. And it's an excellent reworking of the original story. If you like alternate takes on fairy tales, this is for you. Harry Potter * the family potter - K+/T - rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Lily remembered her sister, how there had been a time she was curious and delighted about magic, before it slowly sank in that she could look and not touch ** The last thing Petunia had said to Lily before she died was a chilly goodbye, ending a holiday dinner where they'd had a shrieking row in the entryway. Petunia had said 'freak' and Lily had hissed 'better than this, better than this being my whole fucking world, Tune, do you even see yourself, are you happy--' ** And now here was Dudley Vernon Dursley fussing himself to sleep as Lily walked the halls of the Godric's Hollow house. His tiny soft hands with their tiny soft fingernails curled under her chin, the same way Harry's always had. ** She passed James, who was gently bouncing his way up the hall the opposite way. "I think he's asleep," James mouthed over Harry's tousled head. His hair was the same mess, his head bent down as he peered at his sleeping son. ** Lily stopped where she stood, her nephew heavy on her chest, her husband smiling, her sister buried. "James," she said. "How are we going to do this?" ** Why do I like it? Well, first of all, this entire series is excellent. There are some I like more than others, but seriously, you won't regret reading a few more of the stories. They're all 'what if?' explorations done very well. This one...this one made me cry. It's lovely and sad and sweet and very, very good. The author is also very aware of writing the reverse ('what if Petunia and Vernon died and Dudley came to live with Lily, James, and Harry as a baby'), and uses it to excellent (heartbreaking and heartwarming) effect. Highly recommended. * I Never Promised You A Rose Garden by shewhoguards - T rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Well, at least he could do something about an overgrown garden. ** Why do I like it? The most beautiful Neville fic. Set post-war, Neville gardens his way through a conversation with his parents and reminisces about the past year and its aftermath. Wonderfully done, in content, characterization, and writing style. Worth a read, especially if you're in a quiet mood. Lord of the Rings * Glorfindel Fair by Antigone Q - K rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Tolkien says that many are the songs that are sung about Glorfindel. How does he feel about this? Mithril Award semifinalist. ** Why do I like it? It's hilarious. If you like Glorfindel and humor, this may be the fic for you. It features a young Estel, a song about Glorfindel's adventures during the Fall of Gondolin...and his own reactions to this particular recounting. (There is a minor formatting issue where some words are missing spaces. I urge you to look past it.) * Knife Work by Thundera Tiger - K+ rated (may verge on T) ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Vignette set in the middle of Helm's Deep. A quick explanation for something odd that happens in the middle of the Orckilling game between Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn and Eomer appear, too. ** Warnings: Some violence, disturbing imagery (it's a battle) ** Why do I like it? 'I rediscovered this in an old list of fanfic bookmarks meant to be added to a list of favorites. Said list has categories (for some reason, I was narrowing it down); this fic is under "Best of the Best", and rereading it now, I still like it. It's essentially a well-written battle from book!Legolas' perspective, set at Helm's Deep. The writing is good, and good at building tension, and overall I think it's well worth a read. ''Silmarillion * Deathless by Noldo - K rated ** '''Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: FeanorNerdanel - She wished for flowers that did not die, and he gave them. Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day! ** Why do I like it? It's a sweet, short piece about the courtship of Fëanor and Nerdanel in happier times. * We don't say 'Elves' by Galenfea - K rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Dr. Jayne Ashwood thought her day couldn't get any worse, until 7 elflords with 13 hands between them burst into her son's classroom, and she is struck with the awful realisation that she's the only person who knows who they are. Complete! ** Warnings: Nothing that I can think of, besides Fëanorians ** Why do I like it? This is another of the fics that I keep coming back to. Yes, it doesn't explicitly explain how Fëanor's seven sons got there or how they speak English. But that's pretty much the only fault I can find. It's absolutely hilarious, and a fun exploration of the Fëanorians and of how Elves are seen in today's pop culture. Fëanor himself even makes a cameo in the epilogue. The main character of sorts, Dr. Ashwood, is funny and well-balanced, and has some hilarious quirks (see: the Doom of Mandos). All in all, this is a hilarious humorfic, and well worth a read or five. Supernatural * A Different Vessel by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel - T rated ** Writing Status: Unfortunately missing a second part/sequel, and unlikely to gain it. ** Summary: What if Castiel had taken a different vessel? ** Warnings: Some language, mostly from Dean. A little bit of extremely non-graphic violence (blame the demons). ** Why do I likeadore it? This is one of the funniest things ever. It takes the idea of 'What if Castiel took Claire Novak for his vessel?' and runs with all the hilarity inherent in having Cas appear to be an eight-year-old girl in a My Little Pony t-shirt. It's wonderful, and if there's ever a part two, I will celebrate. * The Art of Balance by SciFiNutTX - T rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Dedicated to and written for charis-kalos. Dean 21, Sam 16. Sam is given a writing assignment in English class which leads him to make unsettling discoveries about his family. Complete ** Warnings: Um...probably some language, a hunt or two. If you can watch the show, you can definitely read this fic. ** Why do I likelove it? This is one of the best fics I've ever read, and it's one of the ones I keep coming back to. The premise is quite simple: Sam is given an essay assignment in class to compare two of his family members. However, the story—all twenty chapters of it—takes the reader through much more than just the writing of a 'simple' essay assignment, while still using it as the thread to tie the events together. We get a wonderful, completely IC view into the Winchesters' childhood (which is not to say that John is at all a purely peripheral character in this), and just...insight into the characters, a thrilling plot, and well-balanced OCs in the form of Sam's teachers. I don't really want to give away what happens exactly, but I believe that this is one of the best Supernatural fics written, and I recommend it if you like any of the elements of Supernatural. An entirely worthwhile read. Torchwood * Jack's real name 5 things by marginaliana - K rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Four times the Torchwood team found out Jack's real name and one time they didn't . Mostly crack. Spoilers for all of both seasons. ** Warnings: Very mild violence, brief mention in dialogue of kissing/sex. Tamer than the show, basically. ** Why do I like it? It's hilarious. It's pretty IC, too, and nicely written as well. Basically, it's just a very fun examination of various things that Jack's real name could be. What's not to like? Mary-Sue Parodies Naruto * Imperfect Perfection by O.bi.Sess - T rated ** Writing Status: Complete ** Summary: Mary Sue Parody. AU. Kiki, our lovely Mary Sue, takes a tumble in the Naruto world where everyone adores her. Everyone, that is, except Naruto, Itachi and Akamaru. See? Even the summary's cliched. Complete at last. About freaking time, too. ** Why do I like it? First of all, I love good Mary-Sue parodies. They're wonderful, hilarious, and fun to read and write. Second, when I first read this fic, I knew nothing about Naruto, beyond a name here and there. And it still became a favorite. I've since reread it quite a few times, and have enjoyed every read. It's a wonderful, complete, hilarious parody that's well-written and extremely fun, whether you know the canon or not. Highly recommended (especially if you happen to know the canon, I get the feeling it might be even more enjoyable that way.) Authors * TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel on AO3, or aceofannwn on Livejournal. ** Fandoms: Too many to give a complete list, but main ones include Supernatural, Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Good Omens. She also likes to write crossovers, and dabbles in quite a few other fandoms, so go take a look. ** This author...where do I even begin. She's amazing. She's hilarious. She writes wonderfully. In fact, you can probably find quite a few of her fics in my recs, because they're too amazing for me to just recommend the author and be done with it. I recommend just going to her profile page and reading everything that even remotely interests you. You won't regret it. More to come! Category:PPC Rec Center